Tickle Fight Threesome
by Bandicoot Sauce
Summary: Sonic Boom universe. Rated T to be safe. GameMasterGirl, this one's for you.


**Tickle Fight Threesome**

Amy was juggling again.

Sonic watched the pink hedgehog from the doorway, his arms folded. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. When she wasn't studying ancient hieroglyphics or baking cookies, Amy spent much of her spare time tossing those multicoloured balls up and down, back and forth, somehow never managing to drop one. As impressive as her talent was, it had begun to annoy Sonic after a while. To him, it was like having someone drumming their fingers on a table or humming the same tune over and over.

Her back to him, Amy was unaware of Sonic's presence as of yet, which gave him an idea. With a mischievous grin on his face, Sonic tiptoed up behind Amy, paused to see if she had noticed him and, once satisfied that she was oblivious, proceeded to tickle her under the arms.

The reaction was instant. Amy let out a high pitched "YIP!" and dropped her juggling balls all over the floor, whirling around to face her friend. "Sonic!" she exclaimed, annoyed. She placed her hands on her hips and stared coldly at the blue hedgehog.

"What?" Sonic asked. "I was just messing around."

"Yeah, but you scared the living daylights outta me!"

"Oh, you're just pouting because I now know your weak spot."

"What do you mean, my 'weak spot'?" Amy demanded.

"The spot where you're most ticklish." Sonic said, grinning slyly. Amy was about to retort in anger, but then a thought occurred to her and she returned the wicked smile.

"Is that a fact?" she asked, her voice dangerously sweet. "Well, then I can't help but wonder where _your_ weak spot might be."

Sonic's face fell instantly, his eyes widening. He started to back away. "Amy, no." he said flatly, looking more worried as Amy started to slowly advance on him. "I'm… not ticklish."

It was a feeble lie and his behaviour had already confirmed it. "Really?" Amy asked in mock surprise. "Well, then I guess it won't matter if I do THIS!"

Sonic yelped as Amy suddenly leapt at him, tackling him to the floor and pinning him down. "No! NO!" he pleaded desperately as Amy started to tickle him all over, experimenting to try and find his weakest point. The blue blur howled with a mixture of dismay and uncontrollable laughter.

"Come on, where's that spot…?" Amy wondered aloud, moving up from Sonic's feet to his hips, then to his underarms, trying every likely spot she could think of. She stopped at Sonic's neck and thought she saw true horror flicker across Sonic's face for the most fleeting of moments. She grinned. She had found it.

"No! Amy, please!" Sonic begged, sounding positively pathetic. "Not under the chin! ANYWHERE BUT THERE!"

The next few moments were completely hectic, the two hedgehogs caught in a bizarre flurry of struggling that was comparable to wrestling and a game of Twister combined. Amy fought to tickle Sonic's neck while Sonic desperately tried to squirm away. Getting desperate, Sonic stopped trying to push Amy off of him and instead reached up to tickle Amy's underarms again. She yelped and rolled onto the floor beside Sonic, who quickly scrambled to pin her down and tickle her all over.

"Oh, no!" Amy shrieked, alarmed at how her actions had backfired. "Sonic! SONIC-A-HA-HA-HAAAA!" She felt helpless as the blue hedgehog tickled her silly. She tried to tickle him back and from there, it was an all-out tickle fight that went on for another three minutes. It ended abruptly when Tails walked in.

"Stop. Seriously, STOP! I'm gonna wet myself!" Amy gasped.

"Look who's talking!" Sonic responded as Amy reached up to tickle him under the chin again. "Oh, no, NOT AGAIN!"

Tails cleared his throat and the two hedgehogs froze, Sonic with his hands at Amy's armpits and Amy holding up Sonic's chest like she was a carjack. They stared at the yellow fox, suddenly very aware of how awkward this must look to him. They hurriedly moved away from each other, getting to their feet and looking embarrassed.

"Uh, we were just…" Amy started nervously.

"Uh, yeah, we… You know, just messing around." Sonic said, hoping his face wasn't turning red. Tails was probably already interpreting this the wrong way without a sign like that.

"Were you having a tickle fight?" Tails asked at last.

Relief flowed through Sonic and Amy. "Yeah." Sonic admitted, chuckling awkwardly. "For a minute there, we thought you had the wrong idea."

"Nah. I know you two. You're not the types to make advances on one another like that." Tails said with a shrug. "My cousin used to draw me into tickle fights all the time. It was kind of one sided, though, seeing as I was so very ticklish…" He trailed off when he saw Sonic and Amy exchange knowing looks.

"You're ticklish?" Amy asked, unable to hide her growing mischievous grin.

"I _was!_ A long while back!" Tails said desperately, stumbling for the doorway. He scurried out looking like he had seen a ghost. "Uh, what's that, Knuckles?" he said loudly. "Right. I'm coming!"

"You thinking the same thing I am?" Sonic asked Amy as Tails fled.

"You know it." Amy said. "Let's get him."

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you're strong, you can type<strong>_

_**Something very, very nice**_

_**As a review.**_

_**It's alright, take a chance**_

_**'Cause there is no circumstance**_

_**Where you can't review…**_

_**When you use your keyboard!**_

_**Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom…**_

_**Reviews keep me writing faster!**_

_**Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom…**_

_**Save fanfiction from disaster!**_

_**Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom…**_

_**Spinning through a world of writing!**_

_**Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom…**_

**…**

**Are you picking up the hints yet?**


End file.
